Rain
by silver-sunn101
Summary: When the rain starts up Remus refuses to go inside, so Sirius joins him outside and they enjoy the rain to it's fullest! Fluff, one shot, SBRL Slash!


**A/n--** Can anyone tell by this point that I absolutely love the rain? It is dumping rain right now and I am soaked from standing in the middle of it ( what fun!) and without bothering to dry myself off I had to run straight in here to type up this fic. And yes, I know that this'll probably be another very short little piece, I seem to be popping them out like crazy lately, but I just had to write it! Enjoy!  
  
**Songs:** Never There by Cake, Closing Time by Semisonic, What I Got by Sublime, and Because of You by 98° (I've gone back to the '90's people!)

* * *

There was something unpredictable about early-May weather. In the morning it could be so foggy that if you looked out the windows in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry you wouldn't be able to see the greenhouses, let alone the Forbidden forest. But it was now afternoon and the sun was shining brilliantly from a sky half-full of fluffy clouds. Classes had already ended for the day so the students were lounging around the grounds, laughing and joking around with their friends. A few of the more daring students decided to test the waters of the lake that, although it was May, were still chilly.  
  
Four of the students that were relaxing in the warm weather were James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and the more mysterious member of their group, Remus Lupin. Sirius and James were some of the aforementioned students, the ones that were brave (or stupid, depending on the attitude of the viewer) enough to try the lake water. Peter was lying in the lush grass, working on his potions essay, trying very hard to concentrate and to force his eyes away from the water where his friends were trying to drown each other. Remus, being the predictable creature he is, was sitting next to Peter with his nose buried in a book and nothing short of a nuclear explosion could get him out of it.  
  
The sun fell behind a large group of clouds, causing an involuntary chill to run down everyone's spines. Eyes moved, mentally judging how long this cold spell would last, and it was Peter who first saw the dark blue clouds on the horizon. He already had his stuff packed when James and Sirius ran up to them.  
  
"Where are you going Wormtail?" asked James, shivering slightly as he wrapped himself in his robes to dry off.  
  
"I'm going inside; it's going to rain soon," Sirius and James looked up at the sky after their shorter friend had said this.  
  
"So it is... Well, there goes our afternoon," James said resignedly. He and Sirius collected their clothes, which had been scattered in their excitement to get into the water.  
  
"We'd better get inside,"  
  
"Why the hurry? You're already soaked to the bone anyway," said Remus, his eyes still on the neatly printed page of his book. "Yeah, but it's freezing out here,"  
  
Remus shrugged, and said nothing. In the background thunder rumbled, which seemed to be the cue for a very shaky Peter to head inside. Mumbling that he'd see them inside, James followed Peter calling for him to wait up. Girls that had been sunbathing before were putting their robes back on and the more studious students were rolling their parchments up and capping their ink bottles. It seemed that in a matter of mere minutes Sirius and Remus were the only two left outside.  
  
The wind was slowly picking up its speed, the leaves on the tree clashed together and the sound that they made was a message to Remus to move inside with everyone. Any sign of blue sky was now replaced by a block of grim looking clouds that expanded as far as the eye could see.  
  
"Are you coming Remus?"  
  
"No, I think I'll stay here," Sirius stared at him. Small raindrops were falling here and there; randomly spotting leaves and rocks darker colors. The thunder rumbled again.  
  
"Your book will get wet,"

Remus looked up at him, finally, and smiled mysteriously. "No, it won't..."

Sirius stared at him a little longer, and then shook his head. "Whatever you say Moony, whatever you say. I'm going inside like a sane-" he ignored Remus' badly suppressed laugh "-person,"  
  
The moment the oak doors closed behind Sirius, Remus pulled out his wand and cast a water repelling charm on his book. It wasn't a moment too soon either, for the in the next few minutes the raindrops were falling moderately fast and hard. The dots of wet rain on the castle and plants were slowly getting closer together, the wind still moving faster, and the darker clouds still off in the distance.  
  
It wasn't until Remus was on his last page that the rain reached its climax. Remus looked up from the page at the landscape around him. The lake was coated with ripples, the trees dripping with rain; the sound of this work of nature was the only thing that Remus could hear. He could see in the castle the warm fires that his friends were probably sitting around and a few faces people who were looking at him and probably asking their friends if he was mad. _Well_, Remus thought with a wide grin, _I guess I am_. The water was falling from the dark clouds faster and harder than he was sure that he had ever seen. The thunder that had been rumbling before was off in the distance, which depressed Remus slightly as he had been hoping for some lightning and thunder to go with his rainstorm.  
  
He finished his book and set it aside, lying on his back in the now soaked grass. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, smiling slightly as he tasted the sweet taste of the fresh spring rain.  
  
"Does that taste any good?"  
  
Remus didn't jump, though he hadn't heard the person coming. He knew who it was at once; the voice of his friend was one that he could recognize anywhere. He opened his eyes and smiled up at Sirius, who was only half as wet as he was.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, it does,"  
  
Sirius gave up any hope of being comfortably dry, and by the time he had reached Gryffindor Tower he had changed his mind and walked back down the numerous staircases to be with his friend. He sat next to Remus and surveyed the werewolf, who now had his eyes closed again. He seemed to be completely at peace out in the weather, his hands were behind his head and his legs were stretched out in a vulnerable position. He looked as if he had been thrown in the lake. His clothes were drenched and were sticking to his body like glue, his hair equally wet and plastered onto his head, trails of water traveling down the wet clumps of hair and down his skin. Sirius gulped inaudibly as he imagined where the water was traveling, down his thin neck and past his collarbone, then, if it wasn't already absorbed, down his chest and--  
  
Sirius shook his head. _Bad dog_, he thought, _very bad dog_.  
  
He looked back at Remus and, without much thought at all; he made up his mind. He moved off of his spot on the wet grass and gently straddled Remus' firm stomach. Remus' eyelids opened, revealing trusting amber eyes, but he said nothing. Sirius locked eyes with Remus for a few minutes before he was sure that he had approval. Without breaking the look, Sirius unclasped the front of Remus' robe and let it fall to either side of him. He didn't waste time and gently assaulted that delicious looking collarbone with his mouth. Remus gasped and his body bucked up at the contact but Sirius' weight was efficient in keeping him down.  
  
Sirius' tongue slowly tasted Remus' neck, the slight curve that Sirius had dreamed about touching for months. The rain continued to pound from above and they were wet; Remus was wet, Sirius was wet, but the only thing that Sirius was aware of was the ivory skin of the boy pinned beneath him. The groan that came from Remus' parted lips drove Sirius on faster than he would have liked and his tongue moved from his earlobe to the raindrops on his cheek by its own accord.  
  
But then, Sirius stopped. He pulled away and looked at the flushed, soaked, golden haired boy below him. His cheeks were pleasantly pink, his eyes half closed, and his lips half opened. Slowly Remus opened his eyes, eyes which asked 'why the hell did you stop?' He pulled his arms out from behind his head and lay them flat next to his body, his head fell back and his position showed Sirius all he needed to know. In one fluid movement Sirius had his lips crushed against Remus' and his hands on either side of his chest.  
  
It didn't take much to get Remus to open his lips for Sirius, something Sirius greatly appreciated when his tongue began to explore the werewolf's hot mouth. Their tongues battled lustfully for dominance bringing with the battle groans and whimpers that seemed to come from somewhere far away. Remus buried his hands in Sirius' hair and pulled him closer, his back curved off of the ground in a graceful arch in his need to get closer to Sirius.  
  
Sirius felt his arms weaken as Remus pulled him closer. He had stayed suspended above Remus, not daring to put his whole weight on the smaller boy for fear of hurting him and ruining the moment, but now his elbows were weak and shaking violently. Remus broke the kiss and ran his tongue down Sirius' neck to his collarbone, where he bit softly. The moment Remus' teeth touched his neck, Sirius' arms collapsed and he fell on top of Remus. His face was smothered in the wet grass and Remus' hair but he didn't notice it; the moment Remus had hit the ground again his teeth cut into Sirius' neck and it now had a trickle of blood coming from it. Remus' lips stayed locked in place, his tongue lazily licked at Sirius' cuts, which caused Sirius' breath to catch in his throat.  
  
When the last of the blood had been swallowed, Remus moved his lips across Sirius' jaw and then let his head fall back. He noted that the sky was now blue and, though there were still bubbly clouds in the air, the rain had stopped. The smell that followed the rainstorm filled his lungs every time he breathed in, trying to catch his breath and will his heart to stop beating so fast.  
  
Sirius didn't trust his arms yet so he moved his head from where it was nuzzled in Remus' neck down to rest on his chest where he could hear the frantic heartbeat of the other boy. He sighed softly.  
  
"It stopped raining," Sirius said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, it did... But I don't think I'm ready to go in just yet," said Remus. He had one hand on the back of Sirius' wet robes, and the other was lying free.  
  
Sirius smiled gently and laced his fingers with Remus'.  
  
"I don't think I am either."

* * *

**A/n–** And again, Sirius seems to get the last word... It should be Remus who gets it... Oh well! Anyone who keeps up with my work, I'm telling you now that I may not upload anything new in the next two weeks. Maybe a fic, if I get the time. The reason is the two words that strike fear in the hearts of every high school student: Standardized Testing [cue the horror music]! Yes, my friends, those who are high and mighty on the school's educational system found the time in their evil hearts to grant us two lovely weeks of the most boring tests this side of the Atlantic.  
  
On a happier note, I'm working on a multi-chapter fanfic, and it's a mystery! All these little one-shots that you've been bugged with are me trying to deal with my temporary writer's block!  
  
**Please review!**  
  
_:-:silver-sunn101:-:_


End file.
